Morning Day at Home Uchiha-Uzumaki
by Linlin Rin
Summary: Pagi hari yang indah dikediaman Uchiha-Uzumaki menjadi gelap bagaikan di neraka karena ocehan ledekan yang dilontarkan bocah berumur 12th bermata shapire dan berambut hitam jabrik kepada kedua orang tuanya. Eh siapa sosok pria yang sedang mengobrol dengan Menma didalam kamar? SasuNaru. Menma. BL. GAJE. ONESHOOT. DLDR. RNR?


**MORNING DAY AT HOME UCHIHA-UZUMAKI**

 **PAIRING : SASUNARU. MENMA**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE/FAMILY**

 **RATE : T**

 **NARUTO©MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING : BL, OOC, TYPO DIMANA-MANA, GAJE, GARING, HUMOR GAGAL, ALUR TIDAK BERANTAKAN DLL.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Anggap saja seusai perang, SN bersatu/menikah dan si pirang melahirkan si Menma.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desiran suara khas yang dihasilkan oleh margarin panas yang dicampur dengan telur didalamnya adalah suara yang menghilangkan kesunyian didalam kediaman Uchiha-Uzumaki. Tangan albaster milik sang Uchiha terakhir begitu mahir mengangkat teflon secara cepat sehingga telur ceplok didalamnya berbalik dengan cara berputar keatas dan melayang lalu jatuh kembali secara utuh kedalam teflon yang tepat berada diatas kompor.

Cklek.

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka tidak mengalihkan perhatian lelaki raven itu sedikitpun dari telur yang sekarang ia pindahkan keatas roti dipiring berwarna putih.

"Kau masak apa Teme?" Naruto Uzumaki memakai kaos polos berwarna orange yang baru selesai mandi dengan rambut setengah basah berjalan 'tertatih' kearah kursi meja makan. Ya kamar mandinya memang terletak tidak jauh dari dapur Sasuke sedang memasak.

Tanpa menoleh, Sasuke Uchiha menjawab pertanyaan uke sepanjang masanya. "Sandwich isi daging dan telur." Ia berbalik dengan sepiring sandwich lengkap siap makan ditangannya.

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya merasakan sensasi perih seusai ia mendaratkan pelan bokongnya diatas kursi. Pandangan matanya mengarah ke pemuda berambut hitam disampingnya. Saphirenya mengerjap melihat penampilan Sasuke saat ini. Memakai celana tidur panjang dan kaos polos hitam yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasanya. Tidak ada yang salah memang dengan penampilan Sasuke, kecuali...

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Naruto berusah mati-matian menahan tawanya dengan berpura-pura batuk melihat apron merah muda yang Sasuke pakai untuk menutupi bagian depan kaos hitamnya dari cipratan noda makanan yang dia masak.

Merah muda.

Astaga.

"Kau kenapa?" Nadanya khawatir tapi wajahnya tetap berekspresi datar saat memandang si pirang. Tangan putih pucat Sasuke meletakkan sarapan pagi mereka diatas meja.

"Ah tidak apa-apa." Naruto cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari apron merah muda yang Sasuke pakai kearah meja makan yang kini sudah tersajikan sandwich isi daging dan telur ceplok ditambah irisan sawi dan tomat, segelas teh panas, segelas kopi hitam dan beberapa aneka buah dikeranjang buah. Sarapan pagi yang sehat dan sempurna. Pikir Naruto yang mulai melupakan pemandangan apron merah muda.

Sungguh Naruto merasa sangat beruntung bisa memiliki sosok Sasuke Uchiha. Selain tampan, kuat, jenius, seorang ketua Anbu, berdarah Uchiha, dia juga memiliki bakat yang terpendam yaitu memasak. Iya dalam kediamannya yang bisa mengendalikan dapur hanyalah Sasuke seorang. Jangan coba-coba bertanya kenapa tidak Naruto saja yang memasak. Jika dapur masih bisa disebut sebagai dapur setelah apa yang telah Naruto lakukan. Padahal si pirang hanya membuat ramen instan yang cara membuatnya hanya diseduh dengan air panas tapi keadaan dapur menjadi porak poranda bagaikan telah diterjang tsunami.

"Menma belum bangun?"

"Selamat pagi Papa! Daddy!" Sebelum Naruto mejawab pertanyaan Sasuke, sosok yang ditanyakan oleh si raven sudah datang menghampiri mereka berdua dan langsung duduk dikursi seberang Naruto duduk.

"Wah sandwich isi telur mata sapi!" Seru bocah berumur 12th girang melihat makanan kesukaannya sudah tersaji diatas piring siap untuk ia lahap. Sang papa pirang yang berada diseberangnya hanya melemparkan senyum membalas ucapan selamat pagi putranya dan meniup teh panas yang hendak ia minum.

"Ini minummu Menma." Sasuke menaruh segelas susu coklat didepan putranya.

"Thankyis Dad...dy-" Ucapan alay Menma terpotong saat mata biru cerahnya memandang ke arah Daddynya, lebih tepatnya ke arah apron merah muda yang masih dipakai Sasuke.

Suit~ Suiiittt~

Menma Uchiha bersiul menggoda menatap Daddy nya "Oh astaga...Kau terlihat sangat cantik nan menggoda dengan balutan apron merah muda, Daddy~" matanya mengerling ganjen. "Kau setuju kan Papa?" Imbuhnya menatap Papa nya yang kini sedang terbatuk-batuk tersedak air teh pasca mendengar ocehan gila anaknya.

"Hahaha! Kau benar Menma! Uhuk-uhuk! Hahaha...Daddy-mu terlihat seperti wonder woman dengan balutan gaun berwarna pink, tapi lengannya berotot! Hahahahaha-uhuk!" Naruto benar-benar girang mengetahui ternyata bukan dirinya saja yang merasa lucu melihat Uchiha bungsu memakai apron merah muda.

"Apalagi jika ditambah memakai bando berbentuk telinga kucing! Demi Tuhan!" Menma menambahkan pendiskripsian Papanya."Hahahahahahah!" Kedua tangan putihnya memukul-mukul meja.

Tanpa Naruto dan Menma sadari, aura gelap keunguan menguar dari balik tubuh Sasuke. Mereka berdua terlalu asik menertawakan membayangkan Sasuke dalam wujud memakai gaun dan bando dengan kedua lengan berotot yang terekspos jelas.

"Dobe! Menma Uchiha!" Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat mengerikan dengan wajah datar tapi mata merah Sharingannya mendelik tajam ke kedua manusia yang sama-sama memilik tiga garis halus dipipinya. Tangan kirinya memegang teflon yang kapan saja siap ia pukulkan ke kepala berambut pirang didepannya alias dalang utama dari penistaan dirinya.

Tubuh Naruto menegang. Keringat dingin mengalir dipelipis Hokage ke-7 pemimpin desa Konoha. Keadaan Menma pun tak jauh berbeda dengan pria pirang didepannya. Namun karena otaknya yang lebih cepat sadar akan bahaya disampingnya, Menma cepat-cepat menyabet sarapannya yang di atas piring lalu memasukkan sandwich isi telur ceplok kedalam mulutnya dan berlari ke arah jendela di ujung ruang makan. Tangannya memegang kayu kusen jendela lalu kedua kakinya terangkat naik bersiap melompat untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya dari amukan Daddy nya. Wajahnya menengok kebelakang dan sempat-sempatnya memberikan seringaian mengejek kepada pria berambut hitam dibelakangnya yang kini auranya benar-benar sudah berwarna hitam pekat.

"Go Menma!" Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya, mendukung aksi kabur putranya. Ck ck beneran minta ditusbol itu si Dobe -_-

Sasuke berkacak pinggang menatap tajam Naruto lalu beralih mendelik ke bocah yang kini telah nangkring dikusen jendela.

Tap.

Kedua kaki Menma berhasil mendarat sempurna ditanah setelah ia lompat dari jendela. Kepala berambut hitam jabriknya menengok kembali kedalam ruang makan lalu terbahak dan detik selanjutnya sosoknya sudah tak terlihat dari pandangan kedua lelaki dewasa didalam rumah. Ia merapikan kemeja berwarna biru dongkernya yang sedikit berantakan akibat gerakan naik-lompat-melewati jendela.

Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto. "Eh...hehe mari sarapan Teme." Ucap Naruto takut-takut sambil memegang garpu dan sendok dikedua tangan tannya."Kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya malam ini Dobe." Sasuke menyeringai jahat. Menekankan suaranya saat mengucapkan kata 'akibat'.

"Ehem!" Sosok bocah berambut hitam jabrik kembali berdiri diluar jendela. "Lain kali atur suara desahan kalian. Terutama untukmu, Papa. Terdengar sangat jelas dari kamarku semalam loh~" Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Menma cepat-cepat berlari kabur dari rumahnya untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya dari amukan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi dan Uchiha yang telah mengeluarkan Susano'o mode sempurna.

Menma menghentikan larinya setelah berbelok pada persimpangan didepan rumahnya. "Hahahahahah!" Kembali terbahak mengingat kembali ekspresi Papa nya tadi saat ia mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat tidak pantas diucapkan oleh bocah yang masih berumur _teens_ seperti dirinya.

Astaga. Anak siapa sih sebenarnya Menma ini -_-

 **OMAKE.**

"Benarkah?" Suaranya memekik keras tapi cepat-cepat tangan albasternya menutup mulutnya.

"Iya. Mereka tidak bisa terpisahkan karena kedua tangan mereka terikat jutsu itu. Dan kata Guru Kakashi jutsu itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya setelah 3 hari" ucap sesosok pria mengakhiri ceritanya tentang duo pahlawan Konoha dimasa kecilnya.

"Astaga! Berarti Daddy dan Papa selama 3 hari melakukan semuanya dengan bersama. Makan. Tidur. Pipis. BAB. Mandi. Ya Tuhan! Padahal mereka belum menikah!" Suara Menma memekik. Tak kuasa menahan girang mendengar cerita dari sosok pria yang kini sedang duduk dikusen jendela kamarnya setelah menceritakan kisah hidup masa lalu orang tuanya.

"Sssstttt! Kau bisa membangunkan orang tidur Menma!" Jari telunjuk pria itu terangkat didepan bibir. "Pelankan suaramu." Imbuhnya.

Menma mengangguk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dijendela samping tempat pria itu duduk. "Ceritakan lagi hal menarik tentang Daddy dan Papa" jemadinya menarik-narik kain syal panjang yang menjuntai dileher si pria.

" **Ah! Sasu-keh! Nhhh...ahh...ahhh...lagi~ disana~ ahhh! Mmmhhh...aahhh!"**

Kedua mata berbeda warna didalam ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi sinar rembulan tersebut melotot lebar mendengar suara nista yang terdengar oleh pendengaran mereka.

 **"Teruslah mendesah Dobd. Nghhh!"**

Menma dan si pria saling pandang dengan kedua mata masing-masing masih melotot. Sosok pria itu menurunkan badannya keluar dari kusen jendela tempat ia duduk. "Cukup sampai disini ceritanya. Kau tidurlah Menma. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi ceritanya kapan-kapan." Kakinya hendak melangkah tapi- "Oiya...Abaikan suara aneh itu." Kepala berambut jabriknya mengangguk, meyakinkan Menma untuk tak menghiraukan suara nista hasil dari perbuatan kedua _niisan_ nya.

"Oke!" Mata saphirenya memperhatikan pria itu sampai akhirnya sosok si pria tak terlihat oleh matanya. Kedua tangannya bergerak menutup jendela kamarnya, bulu kuduknya merinding saat udara angin malam (dini hari) mengenai lengan dan wajahnya.

Menma melangkah ke arah kasurnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya telentang. Bibirnya berdecak sebal saat gendang telinganya kembali menangkap suara kedua orang tua nya yang sedang melakukan 'ritual'. "Akan sulit untukku tidur malam ini." Tangan kanannya menyabet bantal disampingnya lalu ia taruh diatas wajahnya. Bibirnya menyeringai saat terlintas ide untuk menjahili kedua orang tuanya esok pagi.

 **END.**

 _ **Plishh...anggap saja SN menikah dan beranak Menma. Saya terlalu malas untuk menjelaskan kronologi pernikahan mereka dan cara terbuatnya n terlahirnya Menma#digebukin. Anggap saja ini Mpreg kilat wkwkwkw XD**_

 _ **Gara-gara mata sepet tiap liat TL FB pasti adaaaaa sajaaaaaa PICT KAMPRET yg dishare orang dengan keterangan "Keluarga beautiful" Cih! Keluarga beuatiful ndasmu... inilah keluarga beuatiful yang sebenarnya#nunjukSasuNarunggandengMenma.**_

 _ **Fic ini saya buat karena fs an bareng si Amma di bbm bahas pict yg di grid dan salah satu pict nya (dibawah) saya coret" dan pict dibagian atas saya centang...trus kalimat pembuka di fic ini yang ngebuat si Amma = dia gak jago membuka awal cerita XD.**_

 ** _Semoga kalian suka dengan fic gaje ini ^.^_**

 ** _RnR?_**


End file.
